Three Attachments
by Ryoko3600
Summary: Wufei is a confused teen in a school that is full of suitors...or lets just say...sexy guys. Specificly two sexy indidivduals catch his eye, can he chose! Read to find out...Lemon and lime soon! HDW
1. Numero Uno

****

Three Attachments

**Chapter 1**

**By: me of course**

**Disclaimer: Nope… sorry…I don't own anything.**

**Rated R for foul language and lemony goodness!**

**( 2, 1, 5, 5, 2, 1? ) yup pairings galore.**

**Warning**: If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

lets begin!

**Wufei's POV:**

Monday morning, the birds were chirping their sweet melodies, with their annoying little voices.

My eye's scrunched, grumbling, I pushed the covers off my aching body, and stumbled off my way too small bed.

But, who was I to complain, when it pretty much suited my small size…but, I'd rather devour 20 cockroaches than admit it out loud.

Yea… I have this unnerving pride that I practically live for.

Groggily I stretched the kinks out of my body, and walked towards my bathroom. I grabbed the sink, my head bowed and slowly lifted until I got the full picture of my face.

My hair was a mess, strands hanging everywhere, and bags under my sharp, slanted, onyx eyes.

Strangely no matter how old I get… I never seem to grow facial hair. I lifted my small rough palm to my face and let my long fingers caress my chin… baby soft.

Growling into the mirror, I scowl whole-heartedly blaming my heritage for not giving me a more masculine build.

'Damn I'm short, hairless and thin…well the last isn't all that bad but…'

If my cousin Merian hadn't enforced feminism, I probably would have called myself a whimpering woman. But, then again there's also that non-relenting dignity and overblown pride that stops me as well.

Already bored with myself… On a personal level…I don't think I'm much to look at, but that's just me.

Leisurely I strip of my rumpled pj's an turn the showerhead on. Instantly Luke warm water bathes my wary body, in soft thuds.

My arm reaches out to adjust the showerhead, so that it gets my lower body as well. That's when I realize…

'Holy shit, not again…why me!'

Apparently not every part of my body is tired, definitely not the lower half. My hand slaps across my open mouth, an I just barely stifle a moan.

' Now what?'

Well of course fei knew what he had to do… but that didn't make him feel any better. Doing your hand wouldn't be at the top of any scholars list… now it was on fei's.

Slowly he grabbed himself and pumped his member ( nicknamed little Wu) from base to head. The head trickled with a thick, pre-cum…

" Uh…hmmm…" fei whimpered.

While rubbing his thumb lovingly over little Wu's slit. The water helped him pump faster, but it wasn't enough, he needed a view, an image of some kind.

As fei groaned images of the one called Duo appeared. (hmmm this should hint at something)

Duo Maxwell…the boy with insanely long hair, violet eyes, a long lanky body, and a tight ass.

'Man did that kid have an ass' Wufei sighed. Fei pumped faster while pictures of duo in compromising positions came to mind.

" Almost…"the Chinese boy muttered huskily. In one long thrust from base to head he spurted his seed all over the shower wall, just as he expected.

But what he didn't expect was to have moaned 'Heero Yuy's name over and over again while he came.

His hooded eyes fluttered open, and he cursed in Chinese. In truth this had been a reoccurring, well… occurrence. He washed the shower wall of his essence and quickly cleaned himself.

Ten minutes later he came out with his towel rapped low around his waist. His hair was mussed but in a ' just came out of the shower' sexy look.

He was about to get dressed when someone knocked on his door.

'Damn who the fuck is greeting me at my dorm at 6:00 am in the morning… Injustice!'

Yea…he was currently residing in Toko High, one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the world, which happens to be located in Japan.

His clan in China had sent him here in the hopes of him being able to get a better job and life than his parents. Well enough of that, lets get back to the bastard currently knocking on my door.

Instantly angry, Wu stomped to the door of his dinky one room apartment. He looked through the doors hole to see who his visitor was.

Wufei jumped back on unsteady legs, which were shaking right about now. Guess who was knocking on his door, like it was nothing.

Guess…Heero Fucking Yuy, of all people, it had to be the guy that I screamed the name of, this morning when I was jerking off.

'Shit, shit what do I do? Holy crap…this is not happening, the injustice of it all.'

The knocking persisted, an fei reluctantly opened the door with his mask in position. (his trademark scowl) Being angry, and impatient was how Wufei handled everything.

In his door way stood a figure that radiated strength, and authority.

'Authority…authority…ooh god…damn I hope I don't get a hard on…'

Wu had his sexual quirks, we'll learn more later.

Yuy wore a green tank top that hung loosely from his muscled torso and a pair of what seemed like glue on black shorts…but I think they were spandex…something stretchy.

'Geez how does he get into those damn tiny shorts…'mulled Wufei.

Yuy apparently didn't care about the dress code, and neither did I. After checking him out my gaze went to his neutral face, which held dark, ice blue eyes.

Heero was checking me out too, but with intensity mine didn't have.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, here I was standing in front of the perfect student, in nothing but my tiny towel that covered like three inches below my butt cheeks. I should have just opened the door naked…

' Gods my day just went officially down the crapper'

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Review if you want me to continue…an sorry for the fanfic: The Love of Pan…one day I swear I'll try to finish it…but really it was kinda plot less.

I'll try to update as soon as possible…

(Wu, fei, and Wufei are all the same person, I just shorten it) ALSO- ' ' these mean thinking, while " " means talking.

**See ya soon!**


	2. Numero Dos

**Three Attachments**

**Chapter 2**

**By: me of course**

**Disclaimer: Nope… sorry…I don't own anything.**

**Rated R for foul language and lemony goodness!**

**( 2, 1, 5, 5, 2, 1? ) yup pairings galore.**

**Warning: **If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

All right time for chapter 2...

****

Wufei's POV:

Here I stood almost bare naked in front of one of the main characters in my wet dreams.

'Great, just great…now what?'

We stared each other down for what seemed like forever, his dark blue hues eyeing me carefully, with contempt or maybe it was with consideration…

I really couldn't read the boy at all, so I was at loss here just staring. That is until, I remembered, that I was supposed to be annoyed.

With my mask still in place, it began.

"What do you want?" I snapped purposely.

"hmm…" Yuy grunted, as if contemplating my answer.

But what was there to think about, 'just give me an answer damn it'.

We stood there for another five minutes, with Yuy scrutinizing me. Fed up with this un needed disturbance I was ready to take action.

Rolling my dark depths in annoyance, I was about to close the door on 'Mr. I don't know how to answer a simple fucking question' when a hand reached out to keep the door open.

Not just any hand…an exceptionally toned hand, that I secretly wished could be keeping me captive in the most sexual way possible.

But of course I'll never admit my desire to be the submissive bottom…nor will I release to public my sexuality.

Toko High was a school full of gays and Lesbos, so it wouldn't really ruin my reputation. Not like I cared anyway, but I was one of the few who were thought to be straight as an arrow.

Heero Yuy also was thought of as straight, but I didn't want to find out anytime soon. Wait actually I do, but I wont…

Getting back to the topic at hand…Mr. Yuy speaks.

" I just wanted to give you my half of the World War 2 report… and I wanted to get yours so I could finish." Yuy muttered.

I grabbed the layered paper offered, and our fingers touched… nothing serious but my fingers felt tingly afterwards.

It was probably a static shock… I'm not the mushy romantic type so I didn't think of it much; I just noted it to memory.

" Thanks… wait here, I'll get mine." I stated softly.

I also noted that when I was turning further into my room I think I saw something… like sadness or disappointment…he probably didn't get an anticipated grade on something.

Quickly, I wandered to my book bag an pulled out my history book. Jammed in the center was a typed up Essay of the first part of World War 2.

Yuy had given me the second part, so I could add it to my own work. Honestly I could have done it well enough on my own.

But, Mr. D my Global studies teacher had paired us up. Imagine my dismay when I was called unfit to finish a simple essay alone.

Though it wasn't directed solely at me…since he assigned the whole class a partner, but it still hurt my pride.

Carefully I lifted the essay from its prison and was about to bring it to senor Yuy. 'I just hope he doesn't ruin my copy.'

When I was walking towards the doorway, I saw Yuy poking his head…looking around into my apartment.

'Was I taking too long? He doesn't look angry…'

I rushed over. Maybe he was the impatient type. I smoothed over my essay, so it looked a bit more acceptable.

"Here…I'll return yours tomorrow, an that's when I expect mine". I commanded softly.

I didn't want to intimidate the guy…but I didn't want him thinking that he can walk all over me.

I don't care who he is…perfect or not…it would not be tolerated by Wufei Chang.

" Yes…see you tomorrow then?" he approved a bit hesitantly.

But you could only tell by his voice, because currently his face was devoid of any emotion what so ever.

I've always wondered why he was so aloof and mysterious…but I'll leave those questions to a later date.

" yes…good bye Yuy", I agreed politely.

I shut the door, not caring if he had left or not. An neither did I check if he still had something else to say.

Yuy really wasn't good at making conversation anyway…an I needed to show people that I could careless.

Yes… I had an essay to copy…there wasn't anytime to think about this nonsense. If Yuy wanted something he would ask for it…right?

Hell I don't know…this is exactly why I like working…I takes my mind off trivial things like Yuy. Involuntarily I shiver…even his name turns me on.

I flip out my laptop an enjoy the peace of just working… nothing else on my mind. And I'm still in my towel…

One hour of peace is broken when I finally finish; I look at my alarm clock on my night table. Its 7:00 am…I have thirty minutes to get dressed, an then I'll head off to school.

I dress in my usual attire…Chinese tradition white pants, and a collared white shirt. I pull my hair back in a tight ponytail.

I grab my book bag and head out to the world of school. 'How exciting' Wufei musses sarcastically.

Toko High is a four-story school… with just about anything a school could offer. There are tons of extra curricular activities...but none that interest me besides Karate.

Which in my opinion isn't much, I have already mastered Karate…but it's the only club remotely approvable by my standards.

Waiting for me near the school entrance… which is only 20 feet away from the dorms, were my friends.

Quatre, a short built boy, with baby blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair, was talking with my other friend, Trowa, who was the tallest boy in school. He had brown hair cascading over one eye, and the other eye, colored green tainted with blue, was visible.

They were an item an the whole school knew…but they didn't care in the least, an publicly expressed their…umm…love for each other.

Duo Maxwell was also considered to be my friend…though secretly I wanted more…much more.

Duo was the first to greet me…with his usual bear hug. This time he caught me by surprise from behind. I swear my whole body was gonna cave in if I didn't scream, he gave on hell of a hug.

"Kisama" I growled.

"Get the fuck of me duo…NOW!" I grumbled dangerously.

"Chill Wu…you know I love you." duo replied.

'Chill! Chill! Bastard you'll be the one chilling in the hospital after I'm done with you.'

" What the hell does this have to do with love!" I yelled.

No matter how much I liked Duo…he still pissed he off, but my threats aren't valid…well most of the time they aren't.

"Sorry, man…I forgot you hated public affection" duo chuckled condescendingly.

Without a second thought I gave him the finger and began to walk off into the school after saying hi to Quatre and Trowa. 'Wait did duo say he loves me?'…whatever.

Yup, just another boring day at school…at least that's what he expected…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

OK…review if you want me to continue…

**See ya!**


	3. Numero Tres

**Three Attachments**

**Chapter 3**

**By: me of course**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

**Rated R for foul language and lemony goodness!**

**Warning: **If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

Hmm…well nobody's reviewed…so I really don't know if I should continue…

Anyways…Here's Chapter 3..hope you like!

****

Wufei's POV

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was 2nd period, I had had English first with that…infuriating teacher Treize. Damn him…for being sooo… romantizing, American Bastard. We were currently reading Romeo and Juliet.

" Wufei would you care to demonstrate the death scene, with Relena?" Treize offered with a strange twinkle in his damn eyes.

Treize Khushrenada stood three full heads taller than me, and had an elegant stance that didn't quite fit the school atmosphere. He was regal, in his suit of royalty…though last I heard he wasn't any king of sorts.. or a noble.

Forked eyebrows slanted just above his ice blue eyes, and that taunting smile…I could never really define his true intentions. But, he was the most sensual man I knew besides Duo.

Khushrenada always had to touch, to feel… your probably wondering how I know…every time I was asked to stay after in his class for a little 'man to man' talk before 2nd period…he just kept touching.

Seriously, I remember clearly when he had asked me to stay after to help clean up the classroom. Mind you that I did not volunteer, but was given the job against my will.

**88888888888888888888 FlashBack 8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Obediently, like the good student I am, I had stayed…ready to do just about anything Treize had asked. I know it sounds bad but I was so dedicated to school, I really didn't look at the situation any other way than student to teacher.

At the time, the class was heading out, all in separate directions while I remained. But something wasn't right…

Our class had not done anything strenuous, or messy. In fact as I looked over the classroom…everything was in order, not even a hair out of place. Ok that's pushing it, but the room was very organized after being occupied by non caring hordes of teenagers.

"Krushenanda I would love to stay an help…but the room looks relatively clean…I don't see why y…"I managed to say heading towards the door.

In the blink of an eye, he stood before me, arm overhead effectively closing the door and trapping me. Hesitantly I turned, staring up into those mischievous blue depths.

' Fuck…I should have just ran.. Or screamed rape…but that would severely damage my pride.. '

Breathing heavily…his head bent down and nuzzled my neck…in a non-teacherly way. Yea…I doubt teachers are allowed to get this close.

I shuddered, 'damn its so warm..' trying to stay still. It felt like someone just shoved my brain in a fuzzy blanket.

It felt sooo good…or maybe I'm just deprived of affection. Faintly, through the cuddly goodness, I registered words…but I couldn't comprehend them. All I understood was that his other arm was residing at my waist gently pulling me closer while, he was blowing my ear warmly.

An then… I whimpered. Yup, big shot Wu had just whimpered like a fucking pup. How more embarrassing could this get. An Trieze had the guts to laugh…well actually if my memory serves me right…it was a deep masculine chuckle.

I have the decency to say 'no comment' on that memory.

After he had laughed I recovered over my surprise. Now I was really pissed, 'what the hell was he doing?'

"Treize, get off me now…" I said in the calmest voice I owned. Sure I was angry, but I still respected my elders.

Treize had sensed the underlying anger…and just hugged me flush against him. In the sweetest baritone I've ever heard so far he spoke.

" Wu, talk to me…what's bothering you?…you seem so closed…"he whispered softly with concern.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck, embarrassed. An I got a good whiff of his cologne…'pretty good stuff' I mulled.

He kissed my neck gingerly…satisfied with the apparent exposure of my skin.

" Please Wu…I can't help if you don't talk to me…" he uttered in a calm, caring tone.

I wasn't about to say anything…the bell for the next period was about to ring…we didn't have much time.

" Nothing's wrong…" I replied coolly.

Before he could respond to my response, the bell rang. 'yes, saved by the bell.'

Hurriedly I turned sharply and managed to slide through the door, leaving a contemplating teacher in my wake. Once in the hall way, I sighed in relief.

**88888888888888888888888 End Flash Back 888888888888888888888888888888888 **

**Ok…enough of the far past…lets get back to the near past…just last period.**

'hell no! I didn't want to play that fucking kissing scene with that wannabe Barbie princess' (sry for Relena bashing…no offence I swear)

Clenching my jaw in pure anger…I managed a positive answer.

"Fine." I grunted…that's as positive as I'm gonna be….and Trieze better be glad that I'm not sprouting out death threats yet.

Relena agreed as well…an within minutes we were reciting some bullshit…and were about to kiss, when he stopped us.

'I swear I'll gut you Krushenada' He gently removed Relena from the picture and was making something up…along the lines off 'your acting sucked ass get back to your seat' but of course in a more polite manner.

Personally I thought her acting was fine.. but hey I'm not the teacher… so who cares.

Well when Trieze decided to take her place.. I ended up caring. Remember when I told you people that my school was full of Homosexuals…well they actually cheered Trieze on and were pretty much loving it.

I was about to protest, when he pushed me to the floor in a lying position, and straddled my hips, words were lost on me. Instead I settled for a few curses under my breath…which earned me a smirk.

After he played out most of the scene I was prepared for a kiss…

He laid his weight on my body…most likely hoping to hinder my escape.. If I attempted to flee.

My eyes were closed the whole time…just waiting.

I felt a warm breath ghosting over my lips…and to my extreme embarrassment the gasps from each individual in the classroom.

Hot lips pressed firmly against mine…my whole body tingled with warmth.. especially in the groin area.. but I managed to keep it in control.

It didn't end there…A warm tongue flicked out to tenderly lather my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter my warm cavern. In a slight whimper…my resolve went right out the window.

Before I knew it…his slick appendage was roaming across my mouth…seemingly trying to mesmerize every dent and curve. While my own tongue remained in its own territory…

Slowly he plucked his mouth from mine.. watching while I lay panting beneath him. His pink tongue peeked out once again to lick my open lips leisurely, then he backed off full facing the awed class.

Everyone of those bastards had their mouth open.. just gaping at us. Thankfully before anyone could comment…the bell rang.

Trieze attempted to help me up while the students scooted out snickering, I gave him my best ' get the fuck outta my way' glare an walked out with a cloud of darkness hovering over me.

Alright now for the present…

**Here I am….2nd period art class.. This is definitely a place where I can think with out someone nagging me.**

The only relatively important person here is Heero Yuy…but we don't talk unless it's absolutely necessary…so it's not a big deal.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sure it isn't.. lol!

Ok it would be really nice if people started reviewing so I could get some inspirtation…I wanna write for the people and If they aren't satisfied that means.. I'm not doing my job…

Anyways.. I'll try to update soon!

**See ya!**


	4. Numero Cuatro

**Three Attachments**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Mah**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

**Rated R for foul language and sexual material…**

**Warning: **If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

Umm…it's been like four chapters and I still haven't gotten a review…I'm not trying to be whiny or anything: (but…maybe I should discontinue…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Here's chapter Four!

****

Wufei's POV

" Today I want you kids to paint, not your self portrait but, what you are inside. Your emotions, how you see yourself" Mr. Brood tried to explain.

2nd period still. The art class was filled with easels; pictures littered across the walls, orange, red, green, blue, purple, and every color you could think of in this one room. It gave the classroom excitement. Like you knew something great would happen here, something wild, out of control.

I hated being around too many people at once, so I took up a stool and headed towards the easel in the dark corner of the classroom, void of others.

Well that's what I thought when I was taking my seat. I noticed someone following a few steps behind.

'Damn it, what the hell!' Why do I keep having these unnecessary disturbances.'

Scowling I examined the invader, Guess…seriously guess….

Heero Yuy came waltzing down the room heading straight towards me, damn he looked good…

Just watching his leg muscles contract in that impossibly tight material could make a man get a raging hard on.

His brood shoulders, the lean muscles clearly defined everywhere. He was a god clad in shorts and a tank top, my kind of guy.

But, who was sexier, Maxwell or Yuy?

That decision is just too damn hard, and I for one believe that I have absolutely no right to answer it.

Yea sure he was sexy, but I Wufei Chang am not going to drool over a guy, I had too much honor for that. So even if he was walking this way, and I still think he's hot, I was not going to become a blabbering fool, because of embarrassment.

Instead, I just got angry, this was how I dealt with everything, plus it scared people away. But I doubt Heero would be that affected.

He put his stool right next to mine in this dark hollow corner- where I doubt anybody even knew existed- and carried an easel to his stool.

Like it was an everyday occurrence, he just sat there and began working.

"I'm going to hand out colors, and I want you to pick which ones are suitable for your painting" Mr. Brood instructed.

When he noticed us in the dark Mr. B came striding by…

He offered Yuy first, and to my amazement…Heero, 'the don't mess with me punk ass bitch' Heero, picked Purple and Yellow. Damn he must be very sure of his masculinity to pick those…feminine shades.

Those colors were supposed to represent who we are, maybe I'm not understanding who Heero truly is…

Well anyway, after the teacher had asked me, I picked red and black. Which interested my new unwanted partner. But, thankfully he waited until we were clear of ears.

"Chang. Red and Black are aggressive colors." Yuy stated.

Wow…at least it wasn't a question, but still I felt like I should reply. Aggressive colors, what the hell!

"Yes. What of it Yuy?"

"Hn. Are you aggressive Chang?" he asked suspiciously.

"That is none of your concern Yuy." I said coolly.

'Just what the fuck was he getting at, yea I'm a bit aggressive.'

" Red also signifies anger, and black usually means depressive or inclusive." he supplied.

"Do you want something Yuy?" I mumbled thorough clenched teeth. I was really starting to get angry with this noisy shit. What exactly did he want?

" Yes Chang, I do want something"

That's when it happened.

Here I was minding my own business and Yuy had to ruin everything, what was so interesting about me?

Strong thighs were at my sides holding me in place, and a muscled six-pack was pressed tightly to my back. Toned arms circled around my waist in a loving grip, but what disturbed me most was the warm bulging ….umm. Thing currently slammed against my butt.

Man, I was definitely not going to complain. But, that unnerving pride I told you people about just didn't know when to give up.

"What do you think your d-do…" I stuttered nervously.

"Shhh…" he whispered sweetly.

His head was cradled on my neck, nuzzling, again it's happening again. Why do people do this to me, god damn it.

" This is not acceptable Yuy, release me."

"And what if I refuse?" he replied, snickering.

" Then I will have to remove you bodily"

Bastard had the audacity to laugh. I swear I'll…fuck it I don't have any good threats. I'll sleep on it.

" Just tell me, I want to know if your ok." he said calmly.

' What is it with people an asking this…is there something wrong?

"Am I ok? What gave you the idea that I wasn't?"

"Wu…why are you using these colors?"

'Just because I chose black and Red I obviously have a disorder or suffer from depression. Most likely because of some traumatizing event…' What a fucking idiot.

" Yuy get off me now, I don't have time for your crap" I grumbled.

"No" his grip on my waist tightened. He moved his hands over my sleeves, and pulled them up.

His fingers traced over each scar, every cut as if rubbing the pain away.

" Wufei how did you get these?"

Definitely panicking, ' how did he know', I have to get out of here, too many people…

Immediately I tried to break free from his inquisitive hold. He didn't need to know or see this much.

Heero only hugged harder…

"Shhh, it's ok." He soothed in my ear.

I couldn't take it, if he didn't let go now I might do something dishonorable, I might cry. That was out of the question; it didn't even come up as a possibility in my mind.

Yes I must flee….

"No, you don't understand, please let me go, please," I whispered. A slight hint of begging was apparent in my tone.

"Why Wu? You haven't even answered my question."

(Ok I know this is OC on Wu-man but it's my fic an this is the way it's going to be)

Continue:

Trembling, a lone tear escaped from my eyes, I tried so hard to keep the tears back. But, with this warmth, this expression of affection, I couldn't take it….

But, it never made it past my cheek, because Sr. Yuy was there to lick it up. His big hand made soothing circles on my belly, and he cradled me closer into his warm strong body. I felt protected, loved…and I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

His other hand went to seek my cheek, and gently he turned my head towards his plump luscious lips. His mouth found mine in a searing kiss, full of heat. I felt so small in his arms. Yuy's tongue lapped at my lips eagerly, asking for entrance.

An willingly I granted access, an just like Treize, he had mesmerized every curve, and dent. But with a force, a passion while doing it lovingly unlike Treize.

The kiss was surprisingly different then Trieze's. Like I wanted this one more, I didn't fight this kiss at all. Plus it wasn't forced like Trieze's, I could have screamed while Yuy was holding me an Mr.Brood would have rescued me, or at least done something.

This time I put my tongue to good use. Attempting to battle with my tongue, I kind of lost, but only because Yuy had the best position to deepen the kiss.

Yuy tasted sweet, the whole kiss was sweet, but I wasn't going to expect more after this. I didn't want to bring my hopes up.

Besides Yuy was just probably bored an decided to make nice nice with me.

It lasted for what felt like forever, that is until I had to breathe. He left me panting, but right when I noticed his arms slackened their hold, I was gone.

And before he could catch me, the bell rang an I was rushing off to 3rd period. Yup that bell was always in my favor, though if it had ringed a little earlier it would have saved me from a kiss.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Fully recovered from the little crying thing I went to third period, which was pretty boring…yea you don't need to know all the details.

Well then the rest of the day had passed uneventfully until Lunch, which was 7th period.

Ok lets list of the important people in lunch, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo, a few other people I occasionally talk to, but their not important…an I like to keep my group of friends small.

The Cafeteria in general just had separate tables, with cool plastic chairs attached at the bottom, and the room was fresh, windows all around the large room gave it a certain friendly look.

We all sit in the middle table. Where most of the attention in the whole cafeteria is directed, which I hate.

Duo sat right in front of me with a cheeky smile, off the bat I had picked it as usual. Because Duo always had information to give.

"Soooo….Wu-man do you have anything you want to tell us?" he stated mischievously.

Instantly Quatre and Trowa turned to stare at me as if by staring long enough the answer would pop out of my head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously. Already forgetting about the incidents.

" Come on Wu, tell us about your little adventure with Treize."

He still had that damn evil smirk on his face, why did he enjoy my expense so much?

A blush crawled over my face; in six periods a rumor could spread like wild fire. An the entire school including the janitor would know every thing.

'Those bastards in first period are going be eating shit for the rest of their lives and I will personally be the one to feed it to them, shoving it down every one of those conniving idiots throat's.'

" What about Treize?" Quatre asked innocently.

" You know the kissing scene in Romeo and Juliet?" Duo asked.

" Yea…"

" Treize kissed Wufei, full on the lips!" he busted out laughing.

Suddenly I noticed Heero staring from across the lunchroom…I think he heard.

" Your kidding right fei?" Trowa asked. Apparently it peeked the silent man's interest.

"Affirmative" I grunted through clenched teeth.

'Just leave me the fuck alone'.

" Now if you didn't mind could we change the topic?" I asked.

"No, wait -snickering- I wanna know, how was it?" Duo questioned before bursting through another fit of giggles.

" Horrible, now could you all just shut your gaping mouths and eat!" I nearly roared.

After they recovered from their shock and laughter, they started eating, eyeing me every once in a while.

" It's ok Wu-man, it's no big deal, really" Duo tried to cheer me up.

" But, I can't deny that I would rather be in his place then let him kiss ya".

" Cuz damn Wu you got a nice package, tight ass, abs, sexy, cute, and your short, in all honesty your damn perfect." he teased.

From all the stress today you would think my face would be permanently red.

"If it wasn't for Heero, I would have jumped you already"

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

A huge grin blessed his face, an he sat up straighter.

" Didn't you hear? Heero an me got together." he stated proudly.

"So why isn't he sitting with you?" Trowa inquired.

" Well, cuz I wanted to tell you guys about it first, I'll call him over now"

So that's why Yuy was staring, and he probably didn't get any ass from Duo in their new relationship, so he just needed to relieve sexual frustration by molesting me. Yup explains everything. I knew I shouldn't have expected more. Thank goodness I didn't.

" Hey, Heero get your booty over here!" Duo yelled across the cafeteria.

Heero excused himself from Relena, who practically stalked him an he came strutting to our table.

He sauntered over to Duo while smirking at me from across the table; he probably just wanted to show off, bastard.

Did he know that I secretly crushed over Duo? Maybe he was warning me…he showed me how vulnerable I am so he could show that he could defeat me if intimidated.

' Ass hole, I'm always ready for a challenge Yuy.'

But, suddenly when I saw him greet his boyfriend with a kiss, I felt like I had betrayed their trust. Not like Heero trusted me much anyway, but I wasn't being loyal to Duo.

Shame washed over me in tidal waves, just why the hell did I feel ashamed? Heero was the one who started it.

The fact remains that I should have stopped it. No matter what, it's my fault. I'm always screwing up…I should just leave.

There all preoccupied with there own lovers, I'm just an imposing invader, and I should give them space.

'I need to get out of here' I thought solemnly.

Without a second thought he got up, avoiding the questioning stares he received from his friends, and walked right past them.

The hallways were painted beige, giving it a royal, sophisticated look, while red was put on the very bottom.

But I hated it, it made it seem too classy, too stuffy. I couldn't breathe in this scholarly atmosphere.

Almost running towards the bathroom through the empty halls, I made it safely without interference.

The bathroom was like a whole new world altogether. It was a sky blue, with light green tiles, simple, but beautiful.

An it was pretty clean, ' those janitors are good'.

I rushed over to the rectangular window on the other side of the room, near the stalls. The window was relatively high, but on my toes I could reach.

I pushed the window open, and fresh, clean air came wafting in, in mildly harsh breezes. Inhaling I rested my head lightly on the edgy.

I didn't notice Mr. Yuy walking in, until his arms were laying on the sides of my head, an his body pushing into mine, when he breathed in through the window deeply.

"Why'd you leave so suddenly?" he asked huskily.

"It's none of your business Yuy, now leave me be." I demanded.

He backed off, thankfully. I turned to face him with my usual scowl.

"Your not ok Wu, do you need help?"

" No I don't need any fucking help! And why would you care?"

His hand went to my cheek, and cradled it, thumb stroking me lightly. An I couldn't help myself when I walked into that touch and nuzzled his hand.

'What the fuck am I? A god damn dog!'

He smiled warmly, knowingly.

"See your body reacts to me, but your mind is off track, let me help," he pleaded.

" Why in the hell would you want to help me? Go help Duo, I'm fine" I replied.

" Why are you angry? Because someone wants to help you? Is it because someone wants more than just the outside view?" he questioned.

" Why bother Yuy? Like I said go help Duo, your not wanted here". I responded coolly.

He had stepped closer, and his other arm wrapped around my waist, while the hand on my cheek went to my waist. Pulling me closer, he cradled me in his strong arms.

" Duo…what about Duo? An I don't care if I'm not wanted, I'm needed, which is far more important."

" You're his boyfriend, go make out," I said turning my head away.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ok that's enough for now!

And thank you Tianaki for your review! I tried fixing some grammar, but I doubt its perfect, and yea I'll start writing for myself, though I do like it when other people enjoy it as well. I was so happy when you reviewed! Thanks a lot!

See ya


	5. Numero Cinco

****

Three Attachments

**Chapter 5**

**By: Mah**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

**Rated R for foul language and sexual material…**

**Warning: **If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

Thanks for the Reviews People!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

****

Wufei's POV:

Banging my head on the bathroom wall, I groan in distaste, recalling the last 30 minutes.

Flash Back

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He had stepped closer, and his other arm wrapped around my waist, while the hand on my cheek went to my hip. Pulling me closer, he plastered me in his strong arms.

" Duo…what about Duo? An I don't care if I'm not wanted, I'm needed, which is far more important."

" You're his boyfriend, go make out," I said turning my head away.

Yuy growled dangerously into my neck, freakishly close to my jugular, nipping my skin harshly. Likely to leave a bruise or two.

" Your, impossible…" Heero hisses.

Tenderly he licks the marks as if in apology.

"But, that's why I lo.." he tries to explain.

I cut him off sharply,

"Utter another word Yuy, and I may have to eliminate you" I sneer.

Roughly I'm pushed into the sidewall of a stall, smeared with graffiti, and my wrists were being held captive above my head, in one of Yuy's hands.

Yuy's other hand was roaming across my abdomen, sneeking under the corners of my white collared shirt.

I wasn't as crazed as I thought I would be, if I were to be restrained. I struggled to regain my wrists, but Yuy's grip was as strong as steel, though it didn't hurt at all. In fact he was being gentle with me.

" Yuy, what are yo…" was all I managed before the bottom of my shirt was pulled up to my shoulders.

His head was bent when I felt him take my nipple into his mouth. I was gone after that point, lost in his sinful ministrations to my body.

Yuy's tongue lapped and twisted around my chest, leaving a warm, wet gooey trail of saliva.

Hands grabbed at my belt, that's when I tried to understand what was happening. I tugged, and struggled to release Heero's hold on my wrists, to escape.

"Don't fight it Wu, just relax," he soothed.

He kissed my open panting lips, and slid his appendage into my cavern of heat, deliciously trying to dominate every corner in my mouth.

The hand on my abdomen slid lower, once Heero took of my belt, and he slowly un zippered my pants. Helplessness overwhelmed me in sensual waves, I couldn't get out of this warmth.

Heero was everywhere, spreading his musky essence all around me. I was totally at Yuy's will, his whim, he had dominated me, an I couldn't despise him for it.

In actuality it felt good to be captured, rendered vulnerable, and taken. Though the last part didn't happen, still…

A hand pushed my pants down an they slid from my body, leaving me open. My boxers were already being explored and ridden of.

"uhhh…" I moaned.

Yuy had found his prize, which was already hard, and was squeezing little Wu for emphasis. He grabbed me by the base and smoothly pumped me a bit. His fingers located little Wu's slit, and gently rubbed it lovingly.

"Do you like that baby?" He whispered in my ear sexily.

In the state I was in, I couldn't answer at all.

I pushed my hips into his waiting palm in response, that would be a good enough answer.

Smirking he nuzzled my neck, whispering sweet nothings of love, and all I could do was whimper.

Probing the head of little Wu gingerly, pre cum sputtered from my slit onto Yuy's warm fingers.

He scooped up the thick, creamy essence, and brought it to his mouth to suckle. All the while staring straight into my eyes, ice blue meeting dark cynical depths.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, as another load of my seed came forth, dripping in thick milky droplets all over the bathroom floor.

Yuy scooped up yet another bit of my essence and brought it to my overly kissed lips.

"Open up for me fei…" he coaxed.

Even though I was still high from my release, I knew what the substance was, and didn't really want to taste myself.

Yuy opened his own mouth, and dropped the thick cream on his tongue. He came forward to kiss me, and I didn't protest, not fully understanding the situation.

Our tongues clashed, and I tasted the thick liquid that was forcefully pushed into my mouth, while Heero helped lather it around.

'Salty, yet sweet…I wonder what Heero tastes like, probably much sweeter.'

Yuy pulled away open mouthed, lapping at my upper lip.

"Good fei" he cooed appraisingly. As he pushed his pelvis into my hip. Now I was fully aware of his erection. 'why hadn't I noticed before'.

Just when I thought things were getting hotter, I heard someone talking outside the bathroom door. Immediately Heero released me an let me dress, into what could be called suitable.

Thankfully the only sign of our encounter was my cum all over the floor.

'The janitors will probably assume it was glue, or rancid milk', though it didn't smell nearly as bad.

Yuy was about to leave when he stared me down for a while.

'Probably still thinks I'm unstable…idiot'

"I'm coming over tonight…" he stated.

"Leave", I said sternly.

It was enough that he cared, but molesting me?. An now he wanted to molest me further in my own territory.

Yuy was lucky that I was still on that sexual high, or else I would have ripped his head off.

Heero left me to compose myself once again in the mirror.

****

End Flash Back

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So after realizing what just happened, I started to punish myself, which leads me back to banging my head against the wall.

I had betrayed Duo, in one of the worst ways possible. I didn't deserve to have him as a friend, he was so loyal, and ready to give a helping hand if needed.

While I had taken his boyfriend and had my way with him. Wait…

That bastard Yuy started it, in fact it could be entirely his fault. But, I hadn't tried hard enough to stop it.

I should have spoke up more, I should have done something… something more.

If I told Duo, he would certainly hate me, but if I didn't tell Duo, then I would have to live with the shame for forever.

I need to release something, this pent up anger, this sadness.

Talking to one of the others would surely end in my exile from the group, and they were the only people I had. Those people were my only friends, they stuck by me through thick and thin.

And look how I had rewarded them for their loyalty, by betraying them.

With my high standards of honor, and pride, what I had done was disgraceful, and my Clan would have abandoned me at once.

'Punished? Yes I need to be disciplined, an take full responsibility for my actions'.

I had made up my mind, and was rushing home.

****

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once I was in the safety of my apartment I relaxed a bit, but I was still tense with the new ideas running around in my head.

I freed myself of my back pack which I had accidentally left in Trieze's room, when I was rushing out, but he wasn't there when I retrieved it.

Hurriedly I pulled off my shirt, and darted towards the bathroom, intent on punishing myself somehow.

My bathroom was a small affair with a shower/tub, a toilet, and a sink. All the necessities without the style, since it was all painted a grayish color, an the lighting was dim.

Above the sink, there's a cabinet, with my toothbrush, razor, shaving cream, but the last two were only their for visuals. Since I didn't have any hair growth, except for my shoulder length hair on my head.

Casually, as if I had done this from experience, I took out the razor blades and sharpened them with a smooth metallic nail filer.

Once the I thought it was sharp enough, I rinsed it.

I smiled into the mirror,-which was on the cabinet doors-, thinking of Duo. With only the strength of my shame, I brought the razor down on my bronze arm, welcoming the pain.

I sliced through the my skin with practiced ease, while I held back a groan of pain.

Tentatively, I watched the crimson liquid slither down my arm in a steady flow.

This, this pain is what I deserved, I'm always hurting someone along the line, and I can't stop.

Another cut, and another, I cut until the blood smothers my arm, no longer leaving skin visible.

I've already lost count, but it doesn't matter…I'm not only punishing myself.

But, all along I have been expressing my loneliness, my lack of belonging in this world, and I just can't seem to be enough for anyone.

Slightly dizzy from the blood loss, I settle into a corner in the bathroom, curling into my self, while tears steadily stream from my eyes. I hug my knees, and drift into unconsciousness.

****

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In a blurry haze I see a figure moving frantically across the room, yelling worriedly into a phone. I'm about to defend myself from this intruder, when a warm hand settles on my shoulder, reassuringly.

This someone had a familiar braid, but the one with the phone…is wearing black and green, I guess that makes two figures currently in my dorm.

Warm droplets of something hot was slowly dripping onto my arm, from the braided boy.

Blinking, I try to catch the conversation on the phone.

'Shit, didn't I lock the door! Damn it…now they'll probably try to kidnap me, well not without a fight…bastards'

"…..please god………" I can hear it a bit better.

"…Now damn it!…." Something's gone wrong with the escape for the kidnap, I suppose.

" …..ambulance!…." That one word had sirens going off in my head.

Everything came crashing back, back to reality.

****

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alright People that's all for today!

Next Chapter will be intense…hopefully!

Feedback would be appreciated!

SEE YA!


	6. Numero Seis

****

Three Attachments

**Chapter 6**

**By: Me**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

**Rated R for foul language and sexual material…**

**Warning: **If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

**Thanks for the Reviews People!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Wufei: Pov

"Please hurry," someone sobbed close by.

"Is he going to make it?" an aggressive tenor asked.

These voices were familiar but, it just didn't add up. I remember two guys talking about an ambulance, but everything else was pretty much a blank.

"Hopefully, but it'll take at least two weeks for cuts like these to heal properly, mentally though…I recommend a psychologist". An authoritative voice responded.

Groggily I tried to open my eyes, darkness was granted in one, but I managed to crack the other open. Blurrily I summed up my surroundings. One figure in white to my left, briefly bandaging my arm.

To my right two boys or…girls, whatever they were, were staring me down intently. It appeared that we were in a moving vehicle.

A couple of gasps later when my eyes started opening fully they spoke.

"Chang!" "Fei-cakes!"

I already knew who they were with just there voices. But that would mean that they were the ones in my room. Heero and Duo together… I looked up into their hopeful faces, both Blue and violet depths had this weird glitter, as if they had cried, for me…

"Hey" I croaked out from dried lips.

" Yes he should be fine, he seems to be in stable condition." the doctor pointed out.

Cautiously I skimmed the doctors visage over, short gruff, gray hair, deep green eyes, stern chin, and black glasses adorned a pointed nose. Overall he looked old and, I suppose what could be called experienced.

"Fei…" Yuy called warningly, he probably noticed the death glare I was sending the doc's way.

" Thank you, doctor" I groaned begrudgingly. I still didn't trust the guy.

Reviewing my own countenance , a shiver registered across my leg, looking down I saw a hand rubbing my lower thigh. Slowly my eyes traveled up that hand to a tan muscled arm that belonged to Yuy. Briefly I scanned his face…to find him smiling at me appraisingly.

" Thank you both as well, I hadn't intended this" I stated impassively, gesturing with my hands towards Heero, and Duo.

Before they could say anything, the ambulance stopped and I was being wheeled away. Thankfully my friends followed, while I was ushered into an emergency room.

" Excuse us Sir's your going to have to step outside" a nurse urged.

"Don't worry Wu-babe, I'll be right back when this is over, alright? Just hang in their buddy." Duo was pushed out the door, while Heero remained, a solid figure in this predicament.

Personally I couldn't really pay attention with the blood loss, a bright light swinging over my head, and their stitching. But one thing stuck out, I realized that in this situation with all these strangers, I needed an anchor, something familiar. In more basic terms, I just didn't want to be left alone.

If Yuy was here he could watch over me, though I didn't need any protection because Chang Wufei never does- but the reassurance would be appreciated.

" Yuy, stay", I pleaded softly.

" I'm not leaving Wufei, won't", Heero professed proudly.

" But, sir this is a restricted area", the nurse persisted.

"Yes, but if the patient wishes for a guardian of sorts to be present, then we must comply," a doctor offered in my defense, having seen my pleading look.

" Do you want this young man present sir?" the nurse asked me.

"Please…" I whispered. With an exhausted sigh, Yuy was released of questioning, and he stood close by, sending me warm smiles.

Yeah, with Yuy watching me I was free to relax. I'd just close my eyes for a bit.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

That was an understatement, opening my eyes I didn't recognize the room, which immediately led me to panic. Sitting up, I tensed, and was ready to defend myself when a hand to my chest gently pushed me back down.

"Shh, baby its ok, I'm here…" Heero soothed, pushing my loose hair out of my face.

" What happened?" I whimpered, still a bit freaked out.

"They finished you up in emergency room yesterday night, and they moved you here".

I looked around the room, it was plain white, a couple of inspirational posters, and a big window right beside my bed. I grunted my approval, and brought the tender sides of my arms up for inspection. The were wrapped efficiently enough.

"Why fei?" Heero asked. Looking up I saw the stern glare in his cobalt eyes, which clearly mean't he wanted answers, and wasn't going to give up.

"Was I drugged as well?" Sourly attempting to divert the topic elsewhere.

" Fei, I'm serious…why do you do this to your self?" he questioned.

"Heero I'm tired," using that as a terminal for the rest of his uprising questions. I turned my back to him…I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. The incident was still vulnerable even now. Heero understood, and was heading towards the door.

"I'm going to get some air, I'll come back soon."

I was left alone to my wandering thoughts, where were my friends? They probably realized how dishonorable I was. Tears slipped from my hold, and trailed down my shamed face. If I hadn't betrayed Duo… 'I can't do anything right, I wasn't supposed to hurt myself this much, I couldn't blame them from not visiting…who would want to be friends with someone so weak…'

Sullenly I attempted to curl into myself, but I was stopped by searing pain coursing up my arms. Sobbing, I hadn't noticed the nurse coming in. She checked my wounds, to find the cuts reopening. Swiftly I was wheeled towards the emergency room, once again for blood loss.

" The stitches are too weak, and the infection is worse. We should sedate him to avoid further complications." Before I knew it, I was gone.

Days passed with me asleep dreaming of Duo, in a time where all was well, and Heero was by my side. The only clear moment I could remember was…

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

****

Flash Back:

I was back in my regular hospital bed vaguely listening to the chatter in front of me.

" It's been a week, his wounds are healing, the stitches have been removed, so I see no other problem, except for his mentality which should be dealt with after he has completely healed. But, now we just need to know if someone will take care of him when he is released." the doctor muttered.

'I guess they all know I did this to myself…how degrading, but who was the doc talking too? Please let it be my parents…'

It would be highly unlikely that my parents showed up, they shipped me off…they obviously wouldn't want me back.

' What if it's Duo, I couldn't live with myself if Duo was forced to bare my presence after what happened.'

"He will stay with me, and I have the utmost confidence in my ability to care for him".

' Oh god…why the molester? Why! Great now the pervert will have me all to himself.'

" And how will you establish this?" the doctor questioned.

"Well I suppose he could sleep in my dorm, I have a queen sized bed--large enough, and of course I would help him with everything really."

"Don't you have school to attend?"

" I'll have my homework and notes delivered" Heero answered.

" Very well then, he should be in your care by tomorrow".

****

End Flash Back:

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Soft, everything around me was silky, cottony and tender. A pillow cradled my head, and a warm breath sprayed across my neck.

Opening my eyes I was greeted to an open window, the sun's rays pouring into the rooms darkness.

'God damn it' Groaning as the sun burned my eyes, I shifted to bury my face in a pillow. But I couldn't, a strange weight, and something warm kept my leg hostage, two strong arms tightened around my waist holding me prisoner, and a leg was intimately wrapped around my own.

Remembering the conversation of Heero caring for me gave me some relief, but I still couldn't be sure of Heero's intentions.

Wiggling out of Heero's grasp, he pulled me flush against him. That's when I noticed Yuy's bare chest and my own lack of a shirt.

'Freakin Perv'

Abs rippled across my back sending a warm sensation towards my nether regions. Heero's own manhood was currently nestled against my ass, very much awake.

'Enough, I could take care of myself, I don't need Yuy.'

"Heero" I called calmly.

"Shh…baby go back to sleep" he murmured.

' Baby! Who in the seven hells does he think he is…calling me Baby!'

Sensing my discomfort Heero gently ran his hand across my abdomen in circular motions, while licking the soft outer shell of my ear.

"Don't want to….ughn" I groaned.

"What do you want little one?" Heero purred seductively.

"Please…" I begged…

Smirking into my neck Heero licked suckled and bit.

"Please what sweetness?" His hand slide from my abdomen to seek entrance to my boxers. Slowly he slipped them off, and pushed my leg up from the underside of my knee. A muscular thigh slide between my legs, and firmly settled itself flush against my cheeks.

I whimpered at the intrusion arching my back, my head rested in the cradle of Heero's neck. Our bodies were heated, my back against Yuy's firm chest…I was already hard.

Licking my neck gingerly, Heero grabbed hold of my cock possessively. Pumping the base languidly his leg opened mine more for better access.

" Please, Heero" I moaned.

" Tell me little one"

" More Heero…"

Groaning Heero rocked his hips against me. Flipping me over Heero pinned my arms to the bed and dangled a thick silk thread -from his night table - in front of me.

"What are you--" that's as far as I got when my mouth was filled with tongue. My arms were being tied over my head, I suppose to keep from getting injured. He nipped my ear possessively.

"Mine" he growled.

"uh" I whimpered softly.

His hands roamed across my body in feathery light caresses. A hand grabbed my nipple…massaging.

Heero stared me down hungrily, and without a second thought licked me from my chest to my patch of black soft, glossy curls.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Until next time peoples!

Thank you for reviewing!

See ya!


	7. Numero Siete

****

Three Attachments

**Chapter 7**

**By: Me**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

**Rated R for foul language and sexual material…**

**Warning: **If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

Thanks for the Reviews People!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Wufei's Pov:

Stopping at my soft curls, he looked up at me...spreading my legs ever so slowly. I moaned with anticipation, though part of me was still confused. '

We shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so good'. Before I could expand on my thinking, something warm, and wet griped my cock. Looking down, I saw Yuy's chocolate locks bobbing up, and down. His muscles flexing, he looked absolutely beautiful.

I tried closing my legs, but Yuy's hold on the insides of my thighs wouldn't budge.

"Relax baby...relax" Heero coaxed, gently rubbing my thighs before torturing my shaft again with his oh so talented mouth. Whimpering in hopeless failure, all I could do was feel, so that's what I did.

The wet tunnel of his mouth hugging me in all the right places, his mischievous tongue swirling around my slit. I resisted the urge to buck, or I might have choked Heero.

Yuy's head went up and down never stopping, while a hand reached out and pumped my base. Screwing my eyes shut, I knew I was going to cum.

"Heero...I'm cuming..." I groaned.

Before I knew it my sensitive red, pulsing shaft was met with cool air.

"No, your not" Heero commanded.

I was still as hard as a rock but I had regained some consciousness' since my lusty haze.

'I have to stop this shit right now, this is Duo's man for god sakes'

"No more Heero...no more" I managed before turning my head away.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

" I said that this has to...to end" I turned over, and got on my feet at the edge of the bed. My hands were still tied together, so I was at a disadvantage.

"You're telling me you didn't like that?" he asked condescendingly, looking straight at my erection.

'Man I'm so hard it hurts, hurts like a mother too'

"Yes, now release me " I demanded.

Looking sufficiently hurt, Heero dutifully untied my arms, stretching, I sighed in relief.

"That's better", I mussed.

But once I looked Heero over, I started regretting being released. From his beautiful face, to his muscular shoulders, creamy smooth skin, six pack, lovely narrow hips, and shorts so low that his luscious chocolate curls peeked out. ' Mouth watering sexy'

Thinking back though, I suddenly felt tired, with all these sexual encounters and happenings. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here, and live my lonely life...alone!

Determined, I strode towards the door on the other side of the room. But, Yuy stood there- a blockade- 'shit'

' I may not make it', I thought dreadfully. Yuy stood right in front of the door, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Let me pass" I demanded, my lips curling into a frown.

"Wu, you aren't going anywhere"

"And why not?" I scowled.

"Because your in my care little one," he announced, a twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

"Little one! Don't degrade me further," I growled.

"But, Wu your my little one, my sweet, my love", Yuy smirked.

'Apparently he thinks I'm joking, the bastard. And since when did Yuy say such things, does he even know what these words mean?'

" Please, I must leave" I sighed. 'Jeez how many times have I said this?'

"Must? What's so important?" he asked.

'Damn him'

" Just let me leave," I pleaded; I was way too tired to be arguing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't".

Hope and everything under the sun just left me. Here I was begging the enemy to free me from this goddamn confusing situation.

Instantly shame washed through me, I felt so stupid for letting things turn out this way. Sinking to my knees, I felt so confined, too contained.

' I might never get out this, never' so overwhelmed with these feelings and the fact that my arms still ached and so did my erection, I couldn't help but cry. It was like an out of body experience, watching myself kneeling on the ground, curling into my self, my hair cascading over my tearing eyes.

Faintly I heard Yuy calling my name, but I just kept sobbing, silent tears of grief. I was being carried to bed; Heero laid me down in a warm nest of sheets. On my side, still curled in a ball, a warm body embraced me from behind. I buried my face in a pillow trying to stop my insistent tears. A hand combed at my hair lovingly, whispering reassurances in my ear.

"Please don't cry little one, I love you, I love you so much", he soothed. Uncurling slightly I let Heero wipe away my tears. A fluttering sensation roamed my body.

' What's this feeling? I don't understand...don't wanna understand'

A hand rubbed circles across my tummy, weirdly comforting me. After what seemed like forever in Yuy's arms my tears ceased, leaving only glassy eyes.

"Can I leave?" I asked meekly.

"No, love, not until you've healed properly" he explained, yawning afterwards.

'Just why was he being so lovey-dovey! He's so cold to everyone else, besides Duo of course'

That night we fell asleep wrapped up in mutual warmth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime around 10 pm I heard someone knock. Yuy groggily left to most likely kill our interrupter, which would be true if it hadn't been Duo.

"Duo!" Heero stiffened for what was about two seconds. I was almost certain Duo would come in, see me in Yuy's bed and curse us all to hell.

Amazingly from where I was watching, Heero smiled and was enwrapped in a Duo sandwich, being kissed blue. A strange twinge right around the chest area, insignificant, but I still felt it.

' Was I jealous? Of course not, I couldn't be...right? They were meant for each other, while I was the intruder.'

Still I continued watching them. They separated minutes later.

"So Heero, did he accept?" Duo asked, a feral smirk encrypted on his angel like features.

"Not yet...I don't think he's interested", he reported solemnly.

"You'd better hurry because I want some of him too".

' Who was HIM! '

"But Duo you can't rush people into love...I'd like it if he returned our feelings too, but..."

"Yeah yeah, so how's he feeling?"

" His wounds have healed, no scars, and he was responsive this morning, but he broke down and cried...he looked so young and scared" Heero muttered.

' Were they talking about me! '

"Holy shit! You're serious? What the hell did you do to him!" Duo yelled angrily.

" I told him that I love him, and that he can't leave" Heero said, trying to calm Maxwell down.

": He's sensitive Heero! I swear if I find out you make him cry again, then I'm taking full reign...all right" he ranted.

"Maybe you should, I haven't made a good impression...besides I don't want to see him cry again, and I felt so angry with myself, helpless to stop it."

Giving Heero a quick check to see if he was truly willing.

"Tomorrow, I'll be here, get his stuff ready, and make some stuff up..." he answered. With a nod and goodbye kiss, Duo left, and Heero came back snuggling under the covers with me. Tomorrow would be interesting, and just what type of lie could Yuy possibly conjure up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sry It's short, next will be longer...I promise.

Until next time peoples !

Thank you for reviewing!

See ya!


	8. Numero Ocho

****

Three Attachments

**Chapter 8**

**By: Me**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

**Rated R for foul language and sexual material…**

**Warning: **If you dislike Yaoi- guy on guy relationships, then you shouldn't read this… An if your under aged realize that this has adult content.

Thanks for the Reviewing People!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Wufei's Pov:

School was no longer priority at the moment. I was given a few weeks to heal, and still none of my tight group of friends had visited. Yesterday had been rough, mostly emotionally. But I still didn't understand just what exactly had happened last night when Duo came.

Either I was too tired or just didn't want to believe what I had heard.

Somewhere deep down, I believe Heero Yuy loves me, but none the less I consciously deny it. ' Yuy could only love Duo, and Duo could only love Heero.' There was no place for me in such a precious relationship. And I'm willing to overlook Heero's actions to preserve what they created. Maybe it was time I took up Mr. Khushrenada's offer of a helpful, relieving conversation.

Yeah, a chat with someone outside of these people would be refreshing. Not to say that I don't appreciate Heero, and Duo, since Heero cared for me, and I'm indebted to Duo for my betrayal, but it felt suffocating. Though I have no idea when I would get the chance to speak with Treize. I also had to speak with Duo, maybe I could clear the air, apologize, and rid myself from their calculating eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been lying in bed thinking for the past twenty minutes, and Heero is nowhere in sight. A shower would be best since it appears I have the dorm to myself. I walk out of bed perfectly fine, the only thing that worries me is that my arms lay dead on my sides. I suppose this could be the result of fatigue, hopefully in a few more days my arms will be back to normal. I tip toe from the soft plushy, burgundy carpet to the cool beige tiles in Yuy's bathroom.

When I finally make it, I Immediately close the door. I sigh in relief 'yes I made it'. Slowly I prepared a shower, and soon I'm lathering up until I hear a knock on the door.

"Wufei?" Heero asks quietly, uncertain.

"Yea?" I respond fearfully.

' I can't even take a shower in peace'.

"Uhh...", I can imagine him fidgeting and that's an extremely awkward thought.

"I'll be out for a quite a while...can you manage?"

----'Manage! What am I five ---jeez'

"Yes, of course." I say controlling my burning rage at such a ludicrous question.

"Good, see you"

I wait until I hear Yuy leave the dorm before continuing to shower.

' Seeing Treize right about now would be great'.

Hurriedly, I search for my clothes, but suspiciously I find none. In fact when I look over the bedroom theirs absolutely no trace that I was here, except for actually being here now.

'Where in the hell are my clothes?'

The alarm clock on Yuy's night table reminds me of my limited time. So, I'm left with searching through Yuy's clothes, and I find a decent pair of pants, and a deep blue tee.

' There a bit big but, they'll have to do.

Where's Yuy's Phone?'

Scanning the room I find a disconnected telephone lying side ways, obviously mistreated.

' More evidence of Heero's lack of social skills'.

Connecting it soundly, I take a deep breath, and dial the well-remembered digits of Treize's cell.

' I can't believe I'm doing this?'

Nervously I twirl my fingers along the extension cord waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello" a smooth masculine voice states.

'He's so charismatic'.

"Good Afternoon, Treize"

"Wufei? Finally have you taken up my offer for a chat?"

"Uh...yes, could you come and get me" I ask politely.

'Please, god say yes'

"Oohh...little one, of all times to request my presence" he said solemnly.

"What?" I offer confused.

"I have a board meeting for the school district, but I could send someone for you --"

"Forget it, Thank you for your time, Goodbye" I reply flatly, cutting him off, a little miffed.

I hung up before he could say anything. I sit back on the edge of Yuy's bed.

'Why me? I can't wait here...I need someone to at least converse with, who hasn't had their minds clouded by being too close to the problem.'

Shit, what do I do now, I don't know many people, and I have even less friends.'

Finally I lay back accepting defeat...besides it wasn't that big a deal. Slowing my breath I attempt brief mediation, clearing my mind of all thoughts. Until I'm once again interrupted today, and it's only 1pm. An insistent knock breaks my mediation. Slowly I get up, and head for the door. Peek through the door hole, I spot long blonde hair.

Reaching for the knob I open the door to be greeted by Zechs Merquise. I've known him for most of my life, and I find that we are distant friends at the most, and his best friend happens to be Trieze Krushenda. He's also older than me but, only by two years.

"Wufei, hello, I've heard that you needed a friend to lend an ear." he said, voice dripping with suspicious intent.

"And who have you heard this from?" I ask curiously.

"Treize, of course" he replies, a firm smirk on that pretty aristocrat face. Those sparkling blue eyes sizing me up.

"May I enter"? He asks innocently.

'Damn you Treize'

"I suppose," I say hesitantly.

Sliding through my door he sits casually on Yuy's bed patting it in invitation. It takes me a moment to process before I close the door, and sit beside Zechs.

"I heard of your injury," he says.

"From who?" I ask anxiously.

"Duo...But he didn't give me any details, only that you fell, and hurt your wrist pretty bad. He said it was stress that kept your recovery long, and asked people to steer clear of you for a while" he explained.

Realization struck in an instant, ' Maybe that's why my friends didn't visit' but just as quickly my mood skyrocketed to the pits. ' No Maxwell is upset, and most likely trying to warn people of my disloyal ways, it's only reasonable.

'If your stressed out their are many ways I can help you relieve it" he offered with a suggestive purr.

"Uhh... I don't think--" Slowly I inched towards the end of the be, ready to flee.

Hands grabbed my thighs, and yanked me down to the center of the bed. Two long muscled thighs settled on each side of my hips. Zechs hands holding my chest down.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt" he reassured.

'What the Fuck! How do I keep getting into shit like this!'

Gently I'm flipped over, lying on my stomach with Zechs straddling my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Relax" he coaxed, caressing my shoulders.

"You're so tense, relax for me dragon" he smoothed out seductively.

"Now lets loosen these muscles" Strong bulky fingers dug into my shoulder blades, massaging.

It remained like this for a few minutes before I sighed tiredly, I found Zech's touch relaxing, so much so that my eyes began to droop closed.

"That's better," he whispered huskily into my ear. Something long, soft and wet circled my ear.

'huh?'

Lips kissed along the outer shell of my ear. 'Is he trying to seduce me?'

But nothing really registered; my eyes were shut dwelling on the light caress my body was receiving.

'So wrong, but so good'

'But I called to talk to someone...not get sexual harassed'.

Opening my eyes I struggled to get in an upright position, but the weight on my back wouldn't budge.

"Enough Zechs, I wont give you what you want."

A dark chuckle erupted from the man above.

"And what exactly is it that I want?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Off now" I stated gruffly.

Slowly he climbed off grunting in disappointment. Immediately I crawled off the bed and scrambled towards the nearest corner, flustered.

"You can't blame me", Merquise answered.

An this is where my life started getting complicated. Right before I was going to be rid of Zechs, I hear the click of the opening front door. First I saw Heero's head, but what I didn't expect was Duo to pop in right behind Yuy. They were chatting animatedly, seemingly happy until they saw Zechs standing towards the bed and me in the corner with my hair tousled, and a blush ridding high on my cheeks.

Silence riddled the room in strenuous waves.

"Zechs, I would think it best if you leave" I commanded meekly from my far corner.

Heero stood in front of Zechs and pushed him none too nicely onto the bed. Though it was a simple action, the look on Heero's face said otherwise.

"No, I think he should stay" Heero said lightly, a dangerous glint in his eyes, which even had me a bit freaked.

But before Heero could interrogate, Duo took his job, and yelled brashly at Zechs. ---Something along the lines of 'Why were you molesting Wufei? You perverted fucktard...' Though I think Duo's true version was much dirtier. With Duo taking Heeros place, Yuy went off to the side in search of me with worried eyes. When he spotted me I turned my face away in embarrassment.

A familiar hand grabbed my chin gently, thumb massaging my bottom lip, deep blue depths met with my own coal colored irises.

My eyes glazed over in shame, finding an intense need to explain myself to be back in Yuy's good graces, because right now I felt like he was the only one who approved of me, Duo was a whole different story.

But before I knew it plump luscious, pale pink lips had claimed mine in a comforting kiss, Yuy's tongue lathering my lips. A hot tear rolled down my cheek, and from that point on I blocked out Duo's bantering towards Zech's. Instead I chose to bury my head in Yuy's chest searchingly. An when Yuy's arms encircled me, gently but tightly a sigh of relief escaped, as if I had gotten over some sort of fear. I clutched Heero almost sure that if I let go he'd disappear.

Fingers imbedded into my hair, petting, soothing. My tears ceased, and once I felt reassured my weak death grip loosened. Briefly I heard Duo yell--"And don't you comeback Merquise or else" a threat hanging in the air, before the door was slammed closed.

"Wu-babe?" I heard Duo call cautiously.

Fear scorched me as I snuggled further into Yuy. 'Duo hates me ...I don't know how to deal with this'.

Looking up when Duo didn't call again, I saw Heero make eye contact. Talking with their eyes, leaving me completely oblivious. But I did see Duo move towards the part of the bed closest to us, and he sat. I was then being directed towards Duo still in Heero's grasp. Prying my arms away from Heero, he held me by my waist, and sat me in Duo's lap.

Maxwell's arms snaked out, circled around my waist and held me tight; my back directly reclined on his chest.

'What!'

My eyes scanned Heero in confusion, still teary I whimpered in response. My arms though still a bit limp reached out for Heero, desperate. I struggled, and whined for Heero in Duo's lap, like a pup.

'Was this some type of rejection?'

Now thinking in cold unbreakable lines, I decided I just wanted out.

'Of course Heero doesn't love you...he only has love for Duo'.

I trained me vision on the door, ready to make my grand escape. I struggled hard in Duo's lap determined, but his arms wouldn't budge. Tears sprung free again rolling down my cheeks like mini waterfalls.

' Jeez, how many times have I cried this week? This will certainly ruin my reputation'.

I didn't trust my voice to make coherent demands. So I whimpered in pleading, too confused, and depressed to care about pride.

to be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man...I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I updated soooooooooooooooooooooo late...I just kept putting it off, an I get writers block alot, lol sorry!

Anyways I'll try to update regularly...Peace peoples!


End file.
